Junior Year
by NerdyMusician513
Summary: Percy Jackson is not everything he seems to be. Who would've though that such a bright and happy guy has such a dark childhood? Annabeth Chase is an intelligent girl who is much too curious for her own good. What happens when she realizes that her life is entangled with one Perseus Jackson?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So just to clarify up some stuff, this is and AU and AH story. The rest will be explained in the following chapters. Enjoy. :)

RIIIIIIINNNGGGG!

I groaned as I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. I turned around facing my window and quickly went back to sleep. A few minutes later I heard my clock go off again, but this time I chose to ignore it. I heard someone come in and walk towards my window. The person threw my curtains open letting the sunshine in. I groaned as the sunlight hit my face hurting my eyes.

"Wake up, Percy. It's the first day of school and you cannot be late. _Gumising ka na._" Mrs. Williams told me, throwing the covers off of me, revealing my bare upper half and my blue and black plaid pajamas. I rubbed my tired sea green eyes and looked at her, but all I could see of her was of her silhouette since she was standing against the light. "Stand up and shower. Go on. Quickly."

I sat up and shuffled to my bathroom scratching my head, making my jet-black bed hair worse. I stripped out of my pajamas and stepped into the shower. Five minutes later, I came out of my room wearing a fresh pair of pants and a gray green long sleeved v-neck shirt.

I walked to the kitchen where Mrs. Williams stood cooking breakfast. Mrs. Williams was an elderly woman with shockingly white hair that was always in a tight bun, she was plump and a little on the short side. Her brown eyes are always full of love and she has laugh lines that crinkled whenever she smiles, which happened a lot. She was born and raised in the Philippines but when she was old enough, some British dude whisked her off here, and married her. They have 3 wonderful kids, but the dude died in a car crash without any will and testament of any sort, leaving her and her 3 kids penniless. Luckily for her, my parents took her and the kids in. She has been taking care of my cousins, Nico, Thalia, Jason and I since we were kids. Her kids, Lloyd, Sean and Josephine-aka "Joey"-are now grown up and are either in college or working. I've met them once or twice and they are awesome. They are carefree and it was obvious that they loved their mother more than anything in the world.

"Good morning, Mrs. Williams. Where are the others?" I greeted her as I kissed her on the cheek, grabbing some of the delicious French toast she was cooking. I sat down by the granite counter still facing her.

"Good morning, Percy. They are still sleeping as usual." She told me as she smiled warmly at me. "And don't forget, your parents and uncles and aunts, will drop by later for a visit. So, don't be late. NO stopping over at all costs, you hear me young man?"

"Yes, ma'am." I answered. Our fathers are the co-owners of the very successful Olympus enterprises. They pretty much covered everything from oil to commerce to buy-and-sell. They traveled around the world with our mother's in tow, leaving us kids alone. When they realized that their huge houses were always left empty aside from us and the servants, they gave us the penthouse suite of one of the many condos they owned. Don't get me wrong, they were wonderful parents; they visited us as much as they could, but it would've been better if they could just stay at home like normal parents.

"Good morning, Nico." Mrs. Williams said as Nico shuffled into the kitchen in his black pajamas.

"Good morning, Mrs. Williams, Perce." He yawned and scratched his messy, jet-black curls. He sat on the counter with me and glanced at what I was wearing before he lowered his head to the granite counter, "Why are you dressed up, Perce? Going somewhere?" he said while he yawned again.

"Why do you think, idiot?" I asked him, laughing silently knowing that this would happen.

"You have a date?" he asked again, still half-asleep.

"No, Nicholas. If you have forgotten even after I told you this morning while I was attempting to wake you up, your junior year starts today. _Magbihis ka na ngayon._" Mrs. Williams said.

"Holy crap! I thought that was a dream!" he yelped. He jumped up and hurried to his room, muttering curses all the way.

"Language, Mr. Di Angelo." Mrs. Williams called out to him.

"Sorry, Mrs. Williams. Morning, Thals." we heard him hurriedly say.

"He forgot didn't he?" Thalia said. Mrs. Williams and I just laughed and nodded. "Typical Nico behavior."

"Who forgot what?" Jason asked as he entered the room. It was kind of hilarious that Thalia was a pale brunette while Jason was a tanned blond. He was 2 years below us, making him a freshman and I already knew he would be one of the populars, not just because of his good looks but because he was one of us. We unwillingly became one of the populars because of our parents. It was kind of annoying actually. It would've been fine if we were popular because of what we did, not because of our parents. But no, the kids at school knew our parents and they decided, to make a big deal out of it.

"NIco forgot that school starts today." I replied to him.

"That's Nico alright." He said shaking his head. He grabbed 2 plates and stacked French toast onto it, handing Thalia one. "Here ya go, sis." He said already munching on his.

"Thank you, Jason, but close your mouth when you talk. It's disgusting" Thalia said looking at Jason with a mix of affection and grossness. Jason just shrugged and continued eating. We all started eating and talked about random stuff for a few minutes before Nico ran in again.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." He said glancing at his watch. We laughed at him again and started putting our dishes in the sink. "Oh man, was that French toast?" he complained looking at a spare plate of Mrs. William's wonderful toast.

"Here you go, Mr. Di Angelo. I knew you love French toast so I packed you some for school." Mrs. Williams said, handing him a brown paper bag. Nico looked at Mrs. Williams and the bag like they were gods or something, and he would start worshipping them at any moment.

"Thank you Mrs. Williams." He said grinning and kissing her on the cheek. She just laughed and shook her head. We all grabbed our stuff and kissed her cheek goodbye.

"_Mag-ingat kayo ha." _She told me while I grabbed the keys to my black Hummer.

"Of course, Mrs. Williams." I told her and kissed her on the cheek, waving goodbye as I pushed the button going down to the lobby.

RIIIINNGG

My eyes opened immediately at the sound of my alarm clock, but I was so not looking forward for this day. I hit the snooze button, silencing the insistent ringing and sat up, stretching. I yawned, stood up and shuffled to my bathroom.

As I entered my bathroom, I looked at my hello-kitty shirt and short shorts clad body, messy blond curls and sleepy gray eyes. I sighed at the sight of my very messy hair and started to strip. As I took a shower, I thought about the past few weeks, the tears, the goodbyes, and the arguments that eventually led to our moving her to New York city all the way from San Francisco. It was annoying that my mother thinks she can just uproot us and move us to a city that was near her job just because he wants to spend more time with me. Why can't she, the hot shot that she is, just fly to Cali and join us herself? But no, she had to uproot me from where I grew up for her selfish reasons! At least the rest of my family agreed to move here with me instead of letting me stay in an apartment all by myself.

After my shower, I hair dried my blond hair, put it in a messy bun and left the bathroom to change. After a minute or two, I emerged from my room wearing a black and white striped top, black jeans, and black flats. I climbed down the stairs to the sight of the twins, Bobby and Matthew, watching some cartoons in the living room while eating their favorite cereal.

"Good morning, Bobby, Matthew." I greeted them while messing up their sandy-colored hair. They just grunted "Good Morning", never removing their eyes from the screen, and fixed their hair, annoyed. I chuckled and continued to the kitchen where my dad and step-mom, Helen, were talking. "Morning, Dad, Helen." I greeted them as I kissed their cheeks.

"Morning, 'Beth." My dad grunted from behind his newspaper. I rolled my eyes, like father, like son, literally. They had the same hair and eye color and they were tall. The only thing Helen contributed was their almond-shaped eyes.

"Good Morning, Annabeth!" Helen chirped from the stove. Helen was a short Asian woman with long raven hair and a bubbly personality. You can never catch her without a smile, even when the twins are running wild. "Care for some some eggs," she said offering me some from the pan.

"Don't mind if I do, Helen." I said smiling as I grabbed a plate and took some of the scrambled eggs she was making and some toast bread. I put some tomato ketchup on my plate and dug in. After I finished eating, I put my plate in the sink and kissed my parents and brothers goodbye.

"Come home early later, Annabeth. You have to babysit the twins." my dad, called out to me.

"Yes, dad! I'll come home directly after school!" I replied as I grabbed the keys to my blue Maserati Spyder, which was a gift from my mother, Athena-the only good thing that came out of this whole moving thing- and drove off to my new High School, Goode High.

AN

Hey guys, what do you think? Awesome? Awful? Review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! :D

Otaku Fangirl: You remind me of one of my classmates. :)) Yeah, I hope I get to finish this before my schedule becomes hectic again! Thank you for the review! It really made me smile. :) Keep on reviewing!

Goddess Athena In Disguise: Well, I hope this is better! I did it during my one week vacation! Just for you guys! I haven't really thought of Jason's love life. :)) But since you mentioned it, I'll see which one fits better in my story. Okay? :) Thank you for your kind review. :D

Mighty Ruler of Gummy Bears: Woah. I like your pen name. =))) Anyways, thank you for that cool review and I just might keep it up just because of that review. ;)

Musafreen: You didn't actually comment here, but thank you, you need to be mentioned here. You're too awesome not to be. ;) =)))

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! (This is for both Chapter 1 and 2 because I forgot the disclaimer, again.)

* * *

Nico was arguing with Thalia all the way to our school, Goode High, about some cd that Thalia apparently "borrowed" a few weeks back.

"I know it's with you, Thalia! Why would Percy or Jason listen to The Rolling Stones? They're like total idiots when it comes to music." Nico argued from his seat in the back.

"Hey!" I said indignantly from the driver's seat and Jason, who was seated next to him, slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch! Dude! That hurt!" Nico complained rubbing his the place wear Jason hit him or _batok_ as Mrs. Williams would call it.

"Suck it up, you big baby." Jason replied, going back to staring outside the window. Thalia and I snickered at that since Jason was younger by a few years.

"I would do no such thing. Why would I steal your stupid cd anyway?" Thalia replied cooly. "All of your albums are either scratched up due to _your _mishandling or annoying because they're fake."

"Accidentally buy a fake cd once, once! And she holds it against you forever." Nico grumbled. I chuckled at how easily Thalia distracted Nico from the argument which, knowing them, could have gone on until next month. "Oh look! We're here!" he said, perking up instantly. Thalia, Jason and I just shook our head at his bipolar-ness.

I parked the car at our usual spot and hopped out after turning the engine off. I looked around and noticed that we were one of the few people who got in early.

"Hey, Perce!" a familiar voice greeted me from under the oak tree, there I saw Grover, my best friend, sitting under the tree with his girlfriend of three years, Juniper. Grover is a lanky teenager but he was shorter than me by a few inches even though he's older than me by a year, he's still in my year though, something about the transfer when he was in 3rd grade messing up his level or something. He has very curly brown hair, and he has this slight limp from this surgery he had on his knee when he was younger. His Caucasian skin is slightly tanner than before and a goatee is starting to form on his chin.

"Hey, Grover, Juniper." I greeted them as I smiled. "How was your summer?" I asked them, leaning against the trunk of the oak tree.

"Hey, Percy." Juniper greeted me with a sweet smile. Juniper was an elf-like girl, with her small frame, gentle ways, dress and sandals, you can easily mistake her as part of the fairy folk. Her amber hair is in her ever-present French braid showing her big and kind brown eyes.

"It was fine. We hung out at the beach, most of the time." Grover answered. He suddenly turned to Nico who was standing beside me. "Dude! I learned how to wind surf!"

"Really? Dude! That's awesome!" Nico replied. They immediately got into the topic of how awesome it was to wind surf, Jason occasionally adding a comment or two.

I gazed at the branches of the huge oak tree that we were leaning on. We had claimed it as our tree when we started going here as grade schoolers, since the actual school was just across the campus. The tree was very special to us since this is where we did a lot of our 'firsts'. Nico got into his first fist fight under this very tree, Thalia got her first kiss under this very tree with Johnny, her first boyfriend, Grover had his first date under this tree-weird I know-me, on the other hand-

"Hi Percy!" I was interrupted from my thoughts by a very high pitched voice that shrieked right by my ear nearly shattering my ear drum.

"Yo. How was your summer, dudes?" I asked them after glaring at them for basically causing me to go deaf.

"It was fine. I pretty much did nothing." Travis said, shrugging indifferently, while brushing his curly brown hair, which is much like his brother's, out of his face. He tried to act casually but there was a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. Forget what I just said. It's not slight anymore because of the next thing that came out of his younger brother's mouth.

"I wonder what Katie will say to that." He had this mischievous and very creepy smile on his face, a smile that should not be shown to little kids unless they want to be scarred for life.

"Shut up" Travis scolded his younger brother his blue eyes glaring straight into his brother's mischievous ones.

"Aww, is little Travie afraid that his widdle fwends will find out out about his widdle giwlfwend?" Connor teased in a baby voice, while wagging his upturned eyebrows. He still had that creepy smile on his face. Seriously, it was creepy. Travis suddenly tackled his younger brother to the ground with a yell and they started play-fighting on the ground.

"Wait, Katie? As in Katie Gardner, the girl you've been pranking since you met her?" Nico asked the older, taller, lankier and still-blushing Stoll (Travis for those who are confused), who just stood up and brushed away some of the dirt that he acquired while play fighting with his brother.

"So, you finally asked her on a date, huh?" Jason said. Travis just turned redder at that, which caused us to laugh.

"You guys are so mean." Travis complained, huffing in annoyance. "They wouldn't know if you hadn't told, Connor!" Travis mock yelled at Connor while throwing a mock tantrum. Connor just laughed at him and ran as his brother chased him around the tree. Travis eventually caught him and noogied him, he eventually released him and they sat down beside Grover and Juniper.

"I knew, well, all of us, including Nico-if you can believe that-knew that you liked her, I mean, Travis Stoll was using all of his power and energy into pranking one girl? It's unheard of!" Thalia said laughing. All of us were nodding in agreement with what she said. Travis was now as red as a tomato, but he was kind of laughing at Thalia's insult. "Wait for it… 3… 2… 1…" Thalia whispered to us while staring at Nico who was still oblivious that he was just insulted..

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Nico demanded, suddenly freezing. Everyone just laughed at him, while he pouted and huffed from his spot by the tree.

"Awww, it's alright Nicky-poo." Thalia said, grinning at him. He cringed at the nickname that one of his many psychotic girlfriends made for him. I just laughed remembering the face that he made whenever that particular girl came within twenty feet of him after their break up. She kept on saying that "you're my Fang, Nicky-poo, and I'm your Max." She was apparently obsessed with this book series by some famous writer and she claims that Nico looked exactly like one of the main characters who she was in love with. Her name was Amanda I think.

"Don't call me that! _She_ might hear!" he said glancing around as if she might appear from behind some random bush and scream "Nicky-poo! Maxie-poo is here!"

"Nicky-poo! Maxie-poo is here!" a shrill and very annoying voice screamed. Nico screamed like a little girl and hid behind me and Thalia. Woah. I am psychic! I was pretty pleased with myself when I caught a glimpse of red by the bush where I heard the voice come from.

"Rachel! You know better than to scare poor Nico away!" I called out to her and laughed when she emerged out of the bush shaking with laughter. Her fiery red hair was in its usual head band, her green eyes sparkling with mirth as she laughed her butt off at Nico. Her freckles were standing out more than usual because of her newly-acquired tan. Her graphic tee had some random painter on the front and her pants that she quote, unquote "turned into a work of beautiful art" herself were dirty from when she was crouched behind then bush.

"Aww, sorry Nicky-poo," she said making kissy faces and laughing at the trembling Nico.

"Hey. Those kisses are only for me." A voice said from somewhere behind us. We looked at the person speaking and saw Fred, Rachel's boyfriend, walking towards us. He had on his usual sunglasses, summer-inspired clothes complete with flip-flops and the perfectly styled "messy hair" and his big-cocky smile. He sounds like a jerk, I know, but he's actually not, he's one of the coolest guys I know and he's so sweet when it comes to Rachel, it's nauseating. He's a senior, but he doesn't act like it, he's more immature than us at times.

"Of course it is, Fred." Rachel said with a smile rushing forward to meet her boyfriend. When they meet, Fred lifted her off the ground and twirled her around causing Rachel to giggle. When her feet touched that ground again, they immediately started kissing. I pretended gagging at them which, Rachel apparently saw and she gave me the bird without breaking their kiss. I just laughed at her and watched as the Stoll twins reenacted their "reunion", Travis twirled Connor around and when he finished twirling, they hugged themselves and pretended to kiss the air, they even had sound effects. Fred and Rachel finally came up for air and they saw Travis and Connor still hugging themselves making kissy faces in the air, the couple hit the backside of the Stoll's heads at the same time causing them to stop and complain about child abuse. All of us just laughed at the antics of the Stoll brothers.

Suddenly, the bell rang causing us to drop what we were doing, grab our things and hurry inside.

* * *

I arrived in Goode High, which turned out to be a pretty quick drive, fifteen minutes later. After parking beside a black Hummer, I closed my eyes and pep-talked myself.

"Okay, you can do this, Annabeth. This is nothing. This is just school. You can manage this. Get out of your car, and walk to the principal's office. There's nothing to it." I stopped talking to myself, opened my eyes and sighed. I think I might be going crazy. I sighed again as I turned the engine off and stepped out of the car. I gazed at the students around me and saw that a lot of them are already reunited with their friends. I noticed a particularly large and noisy group by the oak tree right beside the Hummer. They were focusing on two boys, who looked freakishly alike, threaten each other and as I watched, the taller of the two, tackled the other and they started wrestling on the ground. Shaking my head at their childishness, I headed inside to locate the principal's office.

Once inside, I was immediately lost as I kept on being jostled by the crowd and receiving dirty looks because I'm on their way. How many students does this school have? I thought to myself as I collided to a girl who didn't even apologize or turn to look at who she bumped into.

"What school doesn't have the principal's office at the front? That's stupid. Whoever was the architect of this place is an idiot." I grumbled to myself as I tried to locate a sign or something that pointed to the principal's office. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those idiots who, for the love of God, can't seem to force themselves to ask for directions, but none of the students I ask are willing to actually help me and, they keep on bumping into me! It's becoming quite a nuisance. I eventually gave up asking and just roamed around the hallways hoping that by some miracle, I can find the office before the bell ri-

RIIIIINNNGG!

This is just great, I've been going around in circles for ten minutes and I'm going to be late for class on my very first day! As I turned a corner, a corner that I know I already passed by at least twice, somebody bumped into me so hard that I dropped the books that I was carrying and fell on my butt.

"Hey watch where you're going!" I immediately snapped at the person as I retrieved my stuff from the floor. A hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed some of my things. I looked up and saw a girl with tanned skin, black hair and shockingly blue eyes were looking at me sheepishly.

"Here," she said handing me my things as she helped me up. "Sorry about that. I was kind of in a hurry. Anyway, I'm Thalia." She extended a hand for me to shake.

"Annabeth," I replied while cautiously shaking her hand. I quickly looked her over and saw that she was wearing mostly black. I decided that asking her would cause me no harm, so after shaking her hand I asked her, "Can you tell me where the Principal's office is? I'm kind of new here."

"Oh, sure," she replied quickly. "Just go straight down this hallway and in the end you'll see a door with a broken plaque by the door that says 'PR ICE'. Some idiot broke the plaque a few years back and the school's too cheap to buy a new one." So that's why I couldn't find it. It's not labeled properly! "Anyway, I should go. I can't be late for Mrs. Fords' class. I swear, that woman's a fury if she belonged in Greek mythology. Anyway, see you around, Annabeth and good luck. You're going to need it." She again said sorry for bumping into me and as quickly as we met, she left.

I just followed her with my eyes for a few minutes until I shook off my daze and headed for the office to get my new schedule for my junior year.

* * *

A/N: Soo Whaddya think? Brilliant? Bloody awful? Tell me in a review!

Whoever can guess the two immortals in this chapter and guess who they are in the original series, correctly, gets a shout-out for 3 chapters!

See you in the next chapter! Bye then!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm soooo sorry about not updating earlier! I didn't have time to write! Anyway, thank you for the alerts and reviews! :) They really make my day and inspire me to write more. :D

**Crazy Otaku Fangirl**: Yay! It is better. XD I'm glad, I've been obsessing over it last Wednesday. You know, checking and stuff, anyway, thank you for the review! You're always the first one to review! Keep it up! Thank you. :)

**Musafreen**: Hey! Thank you for reviewing and telling me what I did wrong. I was actually picturing Fred and Rachel as actors. They're into theatre so they tend to be eccentric sometimes. Well at least that's what I picture them as.

Heh, you're right. I'm sure Annabeth doesn't need a pep-talk. But most people are like that right? So freaking confident with other people but not sure of themselves at times. I just wanted to make her seem more, human, like she has flaws aside from her pride.

Yeah. :)) I'm actually rereading the series again, trying to get their personalities again. And yeah, the flow. I had some trouble with the last chapter I don't know why. But I enjoyed writing about the Stolls. They are awesome. :))

Yes. I love Maximum Ride too. Read my one-shots if you like. :)) It might be too cheesy for you though. And yes, it will be explained why she has to look for the principal.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

When I reached the Principal's office, I was greeted with the smell of coffee and pine and the sound of Frank Sinatra singing "All of Me". I glanced around the small rectangular office and saw a middle-aged woman with olive skin and dark hair pulled up into a bun. She wore a gray business suit and black rimmed glasses which covered her warm brown eyes.

I knocked on the door and she looked up, her pen stopping mid-sentence.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" she asked, smiling as she tilted her head.

"Good morning, Ms.-" I pause and glance at her name tag. It read MS. IRIS ARCUS. "Arcus. I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm a new student here. My mom told me to head for the principal's office when I get here" I explained.

"Is your mother, Minerva Gnosi?" she asked, reading my mother's name from a list taped to her left. I nodded and she smiled. "You're a bit late for the meeting, my dear, but I'm sure you can catch up." She winked at me causing me to blush.

"What's the meeting about, Ms. Arcus?" I asked her as she led me towards a door that read Vice Principal

"Oh, it's about your ADHD and dyslexia. I won't have time to explain it all. Mr. Brunner will explain. Don't you worry." As we got nearer the door, I heard someone talking, a male judging by the deep voice. Ms. Arcus knocked on the door. She waited until whoever was talking, paused before gently opening the door. "Excuse me, Mr. Brunner, but a new student just arrived, Ms. Gnosi's daughter."

"Oh send her in." Mr. Brunner said. Ms. Arcus turned back to me and smiled encouragingly. She ushered me inside and closed the door behind me. I looked around and saw 4 students sitting on the chairs placed around the room. One seat was empty. "Good morning, Ms. Gnosi." A middle-aged man with brown hair, bushy eyebrows and a scruffy beard smiled at me.

"Oh, sorry, I don't go by my mother's last name. I'm Annabeth Chase." I extended my arm and he shook it.

"Sorry, about that, Ms. Chase. Please, sit." He smiled at me. I sat beside a Latino-looking boy with curly black hair and dark brown eyes. His pointy ears, cheerful, babyish face made him look younger than he probably was. He was fidgeting with something in his hands. It looked like pieces of metal. I wonder if he has ADHD? "Please sit. I'm Mr. Chiron Brunner, your Vice Principal. Normally the principal would do this but Mr. D is currently busy."

"Hi. I'm Leo Valdez." The boy beside me whispered. He finished what he was doing and he opened his hands. In his hands sat a wind-up toy. He wound it up and it ran around his palm. I looked at him amazed at how fast he was able to do that. "I'm a very special boy. I'm a freshman, by the way." He added when he noticed my awed stare. He extended his hand and I grasped it. We shook hands and I laughed quietly at his goofy smile.

"Junior." I replied just as quietly. He pouted at that and I can't help but laugh again. I think I'm going to like Leo.

"I'm Piper McLean. Please don't mind him. He's just naturally weird." The girl beside Leo introduced herself while smiling. She was very pretty but it was obvious she made a huge effort into making it look like she wasn't. Her brunette hair was chopped in uneven layers and she had small braids framing her face. I couldn't figure out what color her eyes were. One second they were brown then they changed to blue then green. It looked like a kaleidoscope. I nodded and smiled at her. "I'm a freshman, too." She added.

"Would you like to share something, Ms. McLean?" Mr. Brunner asked her.

"Not at all, Mr. Brunner." Piper said while flashing a smile. I swear, Mr. Brunner rolled his eyes but he continued with what he was saying before.

"Jason Grace. Freshman," the boy beside Piper said. He had blond hair and tanned skin. He had this small scar on his lip which was now curved into a crescent because of his smile. He had shocking blue eyes that reminded me of someone I know but can't quite put a finger on it.

We were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing his throat. We looked at Mr. Brunner and smiled sheepishly at his disapproving glare but it was kind of ruined by the humor in his eyes. "Since you're all very insistent in getting to know each other, why don't we just finish the introductions?" We glanced at the boy in the corner. He was tall and sturdily built. His shaggy blond hair fell over his eyes so I couldn't see what color they were. We stared at him some more until he finally looked up, revealing a pair of blue eyes.

(**A/N**: I was gonna stop the chapter here but I figured you guys at least deserve a bit more)

* * *

Once we entered Mrs. Gamos' class, Nico, Travis and I looked for seats at the back. Mrs. Gamos is the worst teacher ever. She hates the students with ADHD and dyslexia with a passion. A lot of us have it and by us I mean me and my friends.

"Good morning, class." She greeted once the classroom was filled. She scanned the room like a hawk and when she saw the three of us, she narrowed her eyes.

"Good morning, Mrs. Gamos." The class responded almost immediately. She looked away from us and we were able to breathe. We looked at each other and shook our heads. This is going to be a long year.

"So for this school year, I expect none of you to be late…" she continued to blabber on while I pretended to listen. Well, I'm sorry if I have ADHD and can't concentrate for more than 5 minutes.

A few minutes later, Nico nudged me. "Dude, we're dismissed. Come on. We can't be late for our next class. We have Mrs. Fords." I nodded and gathered my stuff. We left the classroom but I stopped by my lockers to grab my stuff, telling Nico and Travis to go on ahead. Suddenly, somebody hugged me from behind.

"Hey, Perce." A beautiful angel said. I smiled and turned around to look at the almond-shaped eyes of my beautiful girlfriend. I brushed some of her caramel colored hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"Hey, Calypso." I kissed her lips softly and sweetly for a second before kissing her forehead. "How was your summer?" I asked her as I threw an arm over her shoulder.

"It was awesome, but it would've been better if I had my handsome boyfriend with me." She teasingly said while bumping me with her hips.

"I'm really sorry about that. I really wanted to go with you to California, but my dad didn't allow me to go." I explained. "I promise I'll make it up to you." She just smiled and nodded. We walked the rest of the way her to her class talking about our summers.

"See you later, Percy." She smiled at me once we reached her classroom. I smiled back and kissed her lips a final time before leaving for Mrs. Fords' class.

* * *

A/N: Can anybody tell me what Gnosi and Gamos means? And who Mrs. Gamos is? And who is that boy with blond hair and blue eyes(no, not Jason. The other one) :))

Well, how was it? I know there are some people who doesn't like the pairing of Percy and Calypso but, meh, it's my story. Deal with it. =)) Anyway, Love it? Hate it? REVIEW EITHER WAY! :))


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am soooo sorry about not updating for so long but review kind of started again so I wasn't able to finish the chapter.

Thanks for the reviews and favorites! :)

******One . Future **. Author.: FF. net has a problem with your pen name. :)) Yeah. :) That's awesome! I've always wanted to learn Greek. Thanks for the offer. I might take you up on that sometime. ;) Thank you for reviewing. :D

**Crazy Otaku Fangirl: **I knew someone would say that. :) But no, it's not. I think the Annabeth/Luke pairing is cliché like Percy/Rachel. So I try to mix it up. I also don't like Calypso because of that, but other than that, I love her. :) Maybe it is. ;) Thank you for reviewing again! :D

**OreaMonstah**: Hello, fellow Oreo monster. :)) Yes. I am. Proud to be one, too. ;) Good. I try very hard to be funny, thank you very much. :)) Thank you for the review and here it is. The update. :D

BTW, Mrs. Gamos is Hera. :) Just wanted to put it out there. :))

PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD. You will be confused in this chapter so I suggest that you read the Author's note at the bottom. :) Love you guys. :* :))

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJO.

* * *

"I'm Will Solace. Junior." He grinned, showing off a row of pearly whites nearly blinding all of us.

"Whoa, dude. What's your toothpaste? That is a heck of a smile." Leo commented shielding his eyes. Piper and I rolled our eyes while Jason just looked at Leo weirdly.

"Thanks, I guess." Will said uncertainly, looking at Leo.

"Leo, you're weird." Jason commented making Leo grin wider.

"As I was saying before you five decided to interrupt me," he glared at us in a joking manner making us, mostly me, blush. "You are all here because you are the only students, surprisingly, that has ADHD and/or dyslexia that enrolled this year. Normally we would discuss this during orientation but that was cancelled due to shortage of funds and it was decided that the students' respective homeroom teachers will be in charge of orientation for the other students." Mr. Brunner continued. I stared at him while he talked and I can't shake the feeling that I've seen his face before. "Now, Goode High started out as a normal school…" I wouldn't bore you with all the details since it was pretty long judging by the multiple times Leo had built and rebuilt his little wind-up toy, each time with a small modification.

Basically, he told us that Goode High was a normal school that eventually started accepting "special" cases because they needed more students. Eventually word spread and ADHD and dyslexic kids started showing up, making it hard for teachers to teach them since they didn't know how to, so the board decided to make special classes for us. Isn't that sweet? But something about the way he told the story was off. I just couldn't figure out what and it frustrated me to no end.

"So, who's in charge of these classes?" I asked him as a distraction from the frustration once he was finished.

"I am." He replied smiling at us. We smiled back, he seemed like a great teacher. "It's not separated by year though. Everybody, from freshmen to seniors, go to either one of the two classes I teach. This creates the perfect opportunity for other kids like you to share their experiences regarding the condition regardless of age. Plus, it's great for the morale of the school." He said grinning. His smile brought back memories that hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Does that mean I have classes with my family?" Jason asked, horrified.

"More or less, yes." Mr. Brunner replied. Jason groaned causing us to laugh. "Now, you already skipped homeroom and the first half of your first subject. You should go and don't forget to ask Ms. Arcus for excuse slips. I will meet you later in class."

The others piled out while I stayed behind, determined to know if he was who I think he was. Mr. Brunner started going through something from the shelf behind him, his back facing me. I cleared my throat and waited until he turned to me. He seemed surprised that I was still standing there.

"May I help you, Ms. Chase?" he asked with a smile, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"Have I seen you from somewhere before?" I blurted out. I blushed when I realized what I did. "I'm sorry, but you remind me so much of someone I used to be really close with. He looks freakishly just like you."

"How do you know the man?" he asked me. He looked like he was excited yet fearful of the answer.

"Oh, we used to meet in the park every weekend for few years. We would talk and play with each other while he watched over us." I explained, lost in the memories of my old 'mentor'. "He taught me and some other kids how to see the world in a different light. He told us we could be whatever we wanted to be. We would fight monsters from the Greek and Roman mythology books he read to us. We became demigods whenever we were with him. The whole time he was with us, he would just sit on a bench or tree or whatever he can sit on. When I asked why, he said it was because he was a centaur. If he stood up, he would tower over us so much, we wouldn't see him. Of course, after a few years, I realized that he somehow couldn't walk. I remember trying to wait for hours trying to see if he really would stand up and change into a centaur." I chuckled at the memory. "We lost contact when I moved with my dad when I was 9." I sighed.

"What was his name?" he asked me a thoughtful look on his face. Something was gleaming in his eyes but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Chiron." I replied slowly. The gleam in his eyes intensified and I recognized it as one of, well, recognition. I realized that they had the same first name but that didn't explain why Mr. Brunner's face darkened considerably when I said that. "What's the matter Mr. Brunner? Do you know him?" I asked him, concerned.

"Yes, I know him. We were even considered brothers. We looked so much alike, it was downright scary as you said. He was a fun-loving man, kind-hearted and he was always patient with everything. He never got mad or raised his voice on anybody except thieves. He was a good man. He didn't deserve to experience that tragic incident. He lost the ability to walk in that fire. His legs were scorched but he lived against all odds – unlike his wife and three kids." He looked up at me a pained yet happy look on his face. "Did you know that you kids changed him? He just came back to the apartment complex we lived in one day, smiling like crazy a rare occurrence and if he did, it was either forced or only a small one. I asked him what he was smiling for but he just smiled wider and asked me if I can do him a favor. I said okay, of course. After that, I would help him go to the park in his wheel chair every weekend, set him down somewhere then leave because he said, he wanted to spend time with his 'demigods' alone. He'd bring stacks of books that I helped borrow from the library. I did everything I can to help him. I mean, the guy did lose his wife and kids and he is my best friend. For a while, everything went back to normal. It looked like we were going to get Chiron Kentavros back." **(A/N: The name is true. Look at Wikipedia. :))) **He sighed and looked at me.

"When one of the kids left though – I'm guessing that was you – he rambled on and on about how one of his demigods were taken by monsters. I told him that that was crazy. Monsters didn't exist. He refused to believe me and he started training the remaining kids really hard telling them that they had to train well to fight the monsters. It looked like he has finally snapped.

"Eventually, the kids started leaving him, abandoning him because they said what was once fun and games became real, much too real. His fantasy world became his reality.

"Only one of them stayed. But that wasn't enough for him. He wanted all of the kids to be with him, safe, but since he couldn't exactly go around town in his state, he focused on the kid. This boy would still meet with him regularly, even visiting him in our apartment complex. He would tell stories about the other kids, how they now lived, what's happening in their lives. He would still train whenever Chiron asked him to. The one kid who stayed knew that there was something wrong with Chiron – he has known for a long time – and it was only getting worse. So he talked to me since he said I looked like I was his brother or something. I only realized that his fantasy world was getting out of hand when the kid pointed it out. Together, we sent him to a psychiatrist. He went through intense sessions for 5 or so years. The kid and I would stay with him whenever he had to stay in the hospital. Eventually, he was deemed sane again but he disappeared after a few months. No letters, no calls, he just up and left and no one knows where he is until now." When Mr. Brunner finished his tale, I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Over the course of his story, I unconsciously sat down on the chair I was on. I buried my face in my hands thinking that I had caused this when I left.

"Who is the kid?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm not great with names and we never really talked. But I do know that he is in this school and that Chiron calls him the 'Hero of Olympus', hero for short."

"What does he look like?" I asked. I am determined to look for this kid.

"He's tall, has black hair and sea green eyes."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this is short. I didn't put Percy's POV since I didn't have the time to write it and I have writer's block right now.

Anyways, So Mr. Chiron Brunner and Mr. Chiron Kentavros are two different people. Mr. Chiron Kentavros (Let's call him Mr. K) is really Chiron in the series but Mr. Brunner is like the alter-ego of him or something. They are not related by blood whatsoever, they just look alike. Like _really_ alike. We'll get into Mr. K's story sometime in the story or I can make a separate story about that. Your choice.

Fabulous? No? Okay. Just review. :)) See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hi guys. :) What's up? Here you go. Early. Because I owe you guys. :) Mother's day is coming up!

**Crazy Otaku Fangirl: **Maybe there will be. I'm pretty much still in the introduction stage since Annabeth and Percy hasn't officially met in the story yet. Wait for it though. :D Thank you for reviewing again. :D You're awesome!

**horselovr171: **Thank you. :) It just came to me last night while I was finishing the chapter. Of course, I will. :D

**Mr. High-and-Almighty: **Should I be grateful that someone as high and mighty as you reviewed in my story? :)) Thank you. I won't quit ;) I'll keep this up until I finish it as long as you guys keep on reviewing. At least one review will keep me happy. :)) And of course, they'll be added. I need drama in this story. :))

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

I think I just broke the record for most sighs in a single hour. Mrs. Fords' voice droned on and on about the topics we were going to discuss this semester. I glanced at the clock and realized that there were only a few minutes left. I smiled a small smile and looked out the window while tapping my fingers on the desk impatiently.

"Class is dismissed." Mrs. Fords' announced. I immediately jumped up while Grover, Juniper and Rachel followed me out shaking their heads at my eagerness.

"Geez, Percy. Relax." Grover told me. I just rolled my eyes at him and quickened my pace, excited to abuse my 20-minute break. We walked outside and sat by our oak tree. Calypso, Silena and Beckendorf were already there doing whatever, leaning against the tree trunk. Well, Silena and Beckendorf were making out but let's ignore that. I sat down beside my girlfriend, who was reading a book. I pecked her on the lips and she smiled, giving me a small kiss back.

"Aww. You two are so cute together." Silena gushed breaking away from her boyfriend. Her black hair was styled into a messy-looking braid but looked nice. Her blue eyes were shining and she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She was wearing a blouse and some designer jeans. Unlike the cheerleaders in her team (she's the head cheerleader), she didn't feel the need to wear slutty clothes, completely confident with her looks. She has a right to, anyway. "Aren't they, Charlie?" she asked Charles Beckendorf, an African-American dude who could easily beat you around like a rag doll. His permanent scowl always threw other people off but when you get to know him, you'd be surprised. He just smirked at me not doing anything about his girlfriend's teasing.

"Becky, control your girlfriend. Every time she sees me and Caly together, she says that." I complained blushing slightly. He playfully glared at me and mock-punched me when I called him 'Becky'. Everybody called him Beckendorf with the exception of Silena, who called him Charlie.

"You sound like a three-year-old." Calypso said causing me to pout at her. She laughed and kissed my pouting lips. I grinned my lopsided grin that I knew she loved before kissing her again, this time much more deeply. My right hand fluttered to her neck the other on her waist while hers clasped itself around my neck, pulling me closer. We heard coughs and yells but ignored them. She eventually broke away, breathing raggedly while I was barely panting.

"How do you do that?" She asked me, still ignoring the coughs and yells of PDA.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me like there's no tomorrow and still breath normally while I'm panting like crazy."

"I'm just that awesome." I answered. She rolled her eyes and laid her head on my shoulder resuming with her book, Step on a Crack by James Patterson. I kissed her forehead and looked at our friends. The others –Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Connor, Grover, Juniper, Silena, and Beckendorf – were complaining loudly or in Silena's case, giggling like crazy. (The others arrived while they were kissing)

"-really rude to do that, Perce." Grover finished.

"Like you don't do that with Juniper." I said rolling my eyes. He just blushed and hid behind his laughing girlfriend. I absent-mindedly started playing with Calypso's hair.

"Hey guys." Somebody greeted walking towards us. We looked at the speaker and saw that it was Travis and he was walking, hand-in-hand with a girl.

I looked at the girl. She had black hair that was parted in the middle and braided making her look like a cowgirl. What is with these girls and braids? When she got closer, I noticed that her brown eyes held some nervousness in it.

"Oh. Hey, Katie, Travis." Thalia greeted. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was indeed Katie Gardner, the girl Connor was teasing Travis about earlier. Katie smiled slightly but clutched Travis's hand tighter. Everybody greeted her, too when we realized that it was her.

"You don't mind if Katie hangs with us right?" Travis asked.

"Of course not." We replied.

"Great. Katie, you, of course, know the gang, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Calypso Ogygia, Rachel Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper Tree, Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf." He introduced us. We waved or said 'hi' when he said our name. "Guys, this is Katie Gardner, my girlfriend." He announced proudly. That got "whoop"s from the guys and ''aww''s from the girls.

"Hey! You didn't introduce me." Connor shouted. We all glanced at him and saw that he was glaring but it was ruined by his smiling eyes. Travis just rolled his eyes.

"Katie, you know what that thing over there is. That's called a Connor." Travis said completely serious. Katie just laughed and Connor huffed returning to trying to pick pocket Nico. They sat down and we continued what we were doing before.

"Where's Fred, Rach?" Juniper asked. We looked around and realized that Fred wasn't there.

"Oh, he said he had to go talk to someone." Rachel said, glancing up from her drawing. "A new student I think."

I frowned. Fred was nice, yes, but he never talked to new kids. At least, I've never heard him do that.

"He's never done that before. What makes this kid special?" Nico asked, voicing my thoughts. Rachel just shrugged and went back to her drawing. Nico dropped the subject and started munching on the French toast Mrs. Williams packed for him.

"Hey guys!" Fred greeted us. He, like Travis, was walking with someone except for the whole hand-in-hand thing and he was with a guy. He looked to be around my age, 16. He had blond hair and he was as tall as Fred. When he came closer, I realized he had blue eyes and looked almost exactly like Fred except Fred had sandy hair while his was much more blond-ish. "This is Will Solace. My brother." He introduced.

"Hey." We greeted.

"I never knew Fred had a brother." Silena stated, looking curiously at the new-comer.

"We never knew either. Our parents are separated. My mom took Arty and I while dad got Fred and Lee. They recently got back together." Will explained. Lee is Fred's, and, apparently, Will's 7-year-old brother. Fred said he just mysteriously appeared in their doorstep as a baby with a note from her mom.

"Who's Arty?" Thalia asked. We all looked at Fred who's face darkened yet brightened at the same time, like he was happy yet pained about meeting his brother (A/N: Remember, Arty is pretty much a boy's name).

"Nobody." He quickly explained glaring at Will for revealing Arty's existence. "Anyway, Will's in your year. Show him around, will you Perce?" I smiled and nodded. Fred went to Rachel and they shared a short kiss before Fred sat down beside her. I gestured to the ground beside me.

"Sit." I told him. "I'm Percy and this is my girlfriend, Claypso." I introduced. Calypso waved but continued reading her book. "That's Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace, my cousins." They looked up when they heard their name and smiled and waved. Will smiled and waved back. "This is Grover Underwood and his girlfriend, Juniper Tree, Silena Beauregard and her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf, Travis and Connor Stoll, Travis's girlfriend, Katie Gardner and Rachel Dare, you're brother's girlfriend." Everybody smiled and waved when I introduced them. "So, where did you live before?" I asked him.

"New Jersey." He replied. "Do you guys have ADHD and dyslexia, too? Mr. Brunner said that a lot of kids here does."

"Yeah." I said distractedly, remembering my past with Mr. Brunner. I vaguely heard Will calling my attention but I was too focused on my flashback.

*Flashback*

"That's right, Percy. Excellent form. Adjust your stance a little bit and grip you sword straighter." Chiron and I was in the park. I held a sheathed sword in my hands with him instructing me on how to do it right. I glanced at him from the corners of my eyes and saw that he was staring intently at me. "Focus, Percy. You can't afford to get distracted in the middle of a fight." He told me. I nodded and started twirling my sword in the different ways he taught me. I continued doing that for the next half-hour or so before Chiron told me to stop.

"You're form is excellent. You're quite gifted with a sword, Percy." Chiron said. I smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow, meet me back here at the same time and we will work on close combat." My smile became strained but it never left my face. I turned and walked to the direction of my house until I was far away enough. I stopped and hid behind a tree. Thank god Chiron also taught me how to sneak around. I went back to the place where he was training me and I saw a man around the same age as him, maybe younger come and pick him up. He set Chiron down on a wheel chair and wheeled him down a well-worn path. The man turned for a second and I saw that he looked exactly like Chiron. He was like a doppelganger. I followed quietly keeping to the trees that surrounded that path. We eventually arrived at the parking lot where the man carried Chiron into the passenger seat before keeping the wheelchair at the back of his pick-up truck. I cursed thinking that I will never be able to follow them on foot. I made a snap decision and climbed onto the bed of the pick-up truck when the man dropped his keys.

We drove for a few minutes before we came to a stop in front of an apartment building. It looked worn-down and old. I quickly jumped off the truck before they can open their doors and hid behind a bush.

"Thank you for doing this, Brunner." I heard Chiron said.

"Anything, K." the man, Brunner, replied. K? Why did he call Chiron, K? I shook my head and watched as the man fetched the wheel chair and set Chiron down on it. They walked inside and I waited until they were in the lift before dashing in. I looked at the thingy where the floor is lit up and I saw that they stopped at the 3rd floor. I waited until the lift came back before going in, pressing 3.

When I was on the floor I cursed. I didn't know the room. I glanced around and saw a door opening. I hid behind a wall and observed the door, 3A. To my luck, the man Chiron called Brunner came out and unlocked the door across from it, 3B. I quickly came out of my hiding spot and walked to where the man was. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Brunner?" I asked. He looked over his shoulder and his eyebrows furrowed when he didn't recognize me. "I'm Percy Jackson. One of Chiron's, um, students or, rather, his only student." I introduced.

"Oh. What do you want from me, then?" he asked, not in the mean way but in a curious way.

"Mr. Brunner, I think you should know that Chiron have been, uh, confused lately." I explained. His eyebrows furrowed more deeply and he sighed.

"Okay. Come on in. We have a lot to talk about." He said gesturing for me to go inside. I went in and he closed the door behind me.

*end of flashback*

"Percy!" Calypso yelled at me. I shook my head and saw that Calypso, Nico and Thalia were the only ones left.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You blacked-out." Calypso said. I looked over her shoulder and saw Nico and Thalia looking at me with knowledge in their eyes.

"Cal, would you mind leaving me and my cousin's alone for a sec? We'll follow you in a while." I told her.

"Sure, Percy. I'll just tell our teacher that you went to the nurse's office with your cousins." She replied immediately. She kissed me on the forehead. "Get well soon." I am the luckiest person on earth for having the best girlfriend ever. She stood up and left, bringing her stuff with her.

"Perce. Is it about Chiron again?" Nico asked, concern in his dark eyes. I nodded and they both sighed.

"I don't get why you get these things." Thalia said. "It's not like its traumatic or anything."

"It's fine." I told them. "I'm used to it. What happened while I was out?"

"You were talking to Will when it happened. I guess he triggered it or something. He was freaking out cause you just fainted. He kept calling your name and we looked over and saw that you fainted. The others tried to wake you up but we managed to stop them." Nico explained.

"We managed to tell them that you're okay but they'll be asking questions later. Why can't you be woken up from that anyway?" Thalia asked. I just looked at her and shook my head.

"I can't tell you that. Maybe someday. But not now." They looked at each other then at me. They nodded and helped me up.

* * *

**A/N**: Dun dun duunnn. What is Percy hiding? Now you see a part of his and Chiron's past. This story is not what it seems, is it? :)) Don't worry. I'm surprised too.

I know some of you are confused. I am too. Here's their ages and things that you need to know about them.

Percy Jackson – 16, with Calypso Ogigia

Thalia Grace – 16, with TBA

Nico Di Angelo – 16

Annabeth Chase – 16

Calypso Ogigia – 16, with Percy Jackson

Rachel Dare – 16, with Fred Solace

Will Solace – 16

Juniper Tree – 16, with Grover Underwood

Katie Gardner – 16, with Travis Stoll

Travi Stoll – 16, with Katie Gardner

Silena Beauregard – 16, with Charles Beckendorf

Fred Solace – 17, with Rachel Dare

Grover Underwood – 17, with Juniper Tree

Charles Beckendorf – 17, with Silena Beauregard

Connor Stoll – 15

Jason Grace – 15

Piper McLean – 15

Leo Valdez – 15

Mr. Chiron Brunner – unknown

Mr. Chiron Kentavros – unknown, MIA

There you go. When there's a new character or any info added, it will be posted at the end of the chapter. :) Okay?

Thank you for reading! REVIEW! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you so much for the people who subscribed and made this story and I their favorites. :D It means a lot and it inspires me to write quicker.

Do you guys know what happened to me when I saw the amount of people who made this story their favorites and subscribed to it? I nearly sprained my foot trying to reach the laptop since I was browsing through my phone. Yes. You're reviews and subscriptions mean that much to me and other writers, I'm sure. :)

**Mr. High-and-Almighty: **Thank you, sir, for gracing my story with your cyber-presence. :)) Thank you, really. And wow, enticing, huh? :)) That's a first. Thanks again for the review!

**Crazy Otaku Fangirl: **I'm glad too. I'm actually surprised that whatever appeared in the last two chapters appeared. :)) I also don't know what's going to happen next, don't worry. :)) I laugh at myself since I really don't know where this is going. I just type what I feel is right at the moment. Yeah, I know. While I was writing the last chapter, I kept on going back to previous characters to see who's in it and who's not. It's slightly confusing, hence the thingy at the end of the chapter. :)) I'm still not sure when they're going to meet. Just wait and see. ;) Thank you for reviewing and sticking with me! :D

**HarryPotterandPercyJackson: **Of course it's a Percabeth story. I'm a normal fan, not a crazy Percabeth hater. Therefore I don't like messing with real couples. I just need a bit of love drama. And the girl is Calypso from Battle of the Labyrinth. She's from Ogygia and she fell in love with Percy who called her as his biggest 'what if'. I just thought you need to be reminded. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJO

* * *

After leaving Mr. Brunner's office, I stumbled around the school and found that it was surprisingly empty with only a couple of students here and there. I tried to move my thoughts away from Chiron so I can concentrate on my classes. I was able to do it, but couldn't help but drift to him every now and then.

Due to the lack of students in the hallway, I managed to find my locker a lot faster than when I was looking for the office. Thank god I had the locker on top. It would be a pain to have to bend down every time just to get my books. I neatly stacked my things inside my locker after making sure that everything was neat and tidy, I grabbed my schedule from my bag and made a mental note to have it photocopied and laminated. I glanced at it and realized that break was on-going. I only had 5 minutes left. I shrugged and decided to use the five minutes to look for my classroom. I grabbed a muffin that I bought on the way here from my bag and started munching on it while walking. I looked at my schedule again. I had gym next then the special classes Mr. Brunner mentioned this morning before out lunch break. I love this schedule.

I walked around until I saw a sign that said GYM. It pointed towards a set of double doors. I opened it and went inside. I was in a normal-sized basketball court with 2 doors at the end that probably led to the boys' and girls' locker rooms. Directly across from where I stood, was another set of double doors that led outside. I was about to go outside when I heard people come in from behind me. I glanced back and saw a group of people talking with each other. They saw me looking and some of them waved while some of them smiled. A little bewildered, I smiled back but continued walking towards the doors. I tried opening it but they didn't budge.

"They're locked." A boy's voice told me. I glanced behind me and saw Will with his hands in his pockets.

"How would you know? You're new aren't you?" I asked him.

"I saw the lock when my brother toured me around." He replied calmly. "You're Annabeth, right?"

"Yeah. Will Solace, right?" I said. He smiled his million-watt smile and I can't help but stare at him. His blond hair was a bit darker than mine but we had the same complexion, more or less. His blue eyes sparkled in a way that convinced me that he had a sunny attitude. (A/N: See what I did there? :)))

"Would you like to join us?" he asked gesturing to his group of friends, the ones who waved and smiled at me from earlier. I shrugged and agreed. We walked back together and I heard snippets of their conversation.

"…happened…Percy? ...fainted." A boy with tanned Caucasian skin said.

"Yeah…if… he's okay." Another guy replied.

"Guys, I'm sure he'd be fine. It is Percy after all." An elfish girl reassured them. The way they talked about this Percy guy made me wonder who he is. He sounds important.

"Hey guys. This is Annabeth." Will said. They all looked over at us and looked curiously at me. The elfish girl smiled at me and stood up.

"Hi. I'm Juniper. This is Grover and Travis." She introduced. She gestured to the boy with the tanned Caucasian skin and the one with lightly tanned skin. They both smiled and waved. "You're new here, aren't you?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Where's our teacher? Weren't we supposed to start a few minutes ago?" I asked, glancing at my watch.

"Oh, Coach D is a lazy arse. He usually lets us do whatever we want on the first day or whenever he feels like sleeping or whenever he has a hang-over." She replied.

"Our physical education teacher is a drunk?" I proclaimed incredulously. Juniper just laughed at my tone and nodded.

"He's the principal's twin. They both have a drinking problem. Mr. B is the drama teacher." She explained

"Hey, guys." I girl said walking towards us. She had caramel colored hair and bronze colored skin. She smiled at me albeit a bit hesitantly. "And, you are?"

"Annabeth Chase. I'm new here." I said, smiling. I extended my hand and she shook it.

"Calypso Ogygia." She said, her smile turning into a genuine one.

"How's Percy?" Grover asked.

"He's fine, just a small fainting spell." She reassured them, though she looked like she doesn't believe it either.

"I doubt Percy Jackson will have fainting spells or Thalia and Nico for that matter. They're like the epitome of fit." Travis snorted. I just looked confused. "Have you seen their abs? They're huge! Especially Percy's." he paused for a while before saying, "That came out wrong." We laughed at him while he blushed.

"Yeah, I just met them this morning, but I could see that they're pretty healthy." Will said.

"Speaking of that trio, we have the same gym period." Calypso announced. The three of them - Juniper, Grover, and Travis - groaned while Will and I looked confused.

"I'm sorry, but who's Percy?" I asked.

"Who's asking?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a tall guy with black hair and sea green eyes. Behind him, stood an olive-skinned guy with dark brown hair and equally dark eyes. Beside him, stood Thalia, the girl I bumped into this morning.

"Annabeth?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Hi. This is Percy and Nico, my cousins." She gestured at the boys when she said their names. At first glance, you'd think that they were just friends since they didn't look alike in any way, but upon closer inspection, they had a few similar features. For example, Percy and Nico both had strong jaws, Nico and Thalia shared the same nose structure, Percy and Thalia have similarly shaped eyes, but the most prominent thing was, they were all georgous.

"How do you know me?" Percy asked suspiciously. I stiffened at his suspicious tone. Why the hell is he suspicious of _me?_ What have I ever done to him?

"Your friends were talking about you." I replied coldly. He observed me for a few moments before he smiled a crooked grin so bright, it rivaled Will's. Bipolar, much? I looked at him, bewildered. He laughed at my bewildered face. Both his smile and laugh held a cold tone to it. He just shook his head and went to sit down beside Travis and Grover but not before kissing Claypso on the cheek.

"What happened to you, Perce?" Grover asked. "One minute, you were making out with Calypso, the other you're fainting like a damsel in distress." He smirked when he said the last part which earned him a punch from a blushing Percy. Grover rubbed his shoulder and muttered curses at him. Percy just looked amused.

Staring at Percy, I remembered what Travis mentioned earlier about the cousins being the epitome of fit. When I glanced at them a second time, I noticed that this was indeed obvious. They weren't overly buff like weight-lifters but it was obvious that they had muscle. Percy's long-sleeved shirt and Nico's leather jacket bulged slightly whenever they flexed or moved their arms. Thalia's was a bit less pronounced but it was there, nonetheless. It made me wonder what they would look like shirtless. I blushed at the thought and quickly shook my head.

I felt someone looking at me and I saw Percy staring at me intently. I raised an eyebrow when he didn't look away when I caught him. His eyes became somewhat colder when he met my eyes. I gulped at the menace in his eyes but I refused to look away.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." he said tightly, his eyes never leaving mine. When he spoke, the others stopped talking and stared at him, obviously surprised by his tone. I narrowed my eyes at him, refusing to back down.

"Annabeth Chase." I replied. His eyes narrowed and his next statement rendered me speechless.

"You're the daughter of Minerva 'Athena' Gnosi."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry that Percy is so OOC, but you'll find out sooner or later. It would explain why he's so untrusting. Don't worry. This will end up as Percabeth.

Anyway, Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you for the subscriptions! :D I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE, but my dad and mom was pestering me about UPCAT and ACET. So yeah didn't have time to actually write. Anyways, here you go. :) The next chapter.

**arissaprincess321: **:)) I totally read that as you shouting while jumping and fist pumping the air. :)) I know I'm weird. Anyway, Percabeth will come later, when Calypso's "out" of the picture. What do I mean by that? ;) You'll just have to find out, now won't you? :)) Thank you for reading and reviewing! Keep reading. :D

**Mr. High-and-Almighty: **I have a question for you, Y U SPEAK SO FORMALLY? I keep picturing you as a British dude. :)) Wow that was racist. :)) Anyway, yeah. Thank you for reviewing. :D Keep reading pleeassee. :))

**Crazy Otaku Fangirl**: :)) I did write that, didn't I? Sorry. I kind of "reply" to your reviews first before writing the story and I don't usually go back to it I just keep on writing, so sorry. :)) And good thing that you aren't then. :)) Sorry for that. Woooww. Did you eat sugar by any chance? :)) You're like super hyper. Yes, they met. YAY! Awww. You wuv me? :") :)) Good, because I have no idea how to write in any other way. Thank you for reviewing again! :D You're the best!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJO.

* * *

_Previously in Junior Year_(A/N: I totally read that with the deep voice of narrators'. Anyway, on with the story!)

_"Annabeth Chase." I replied. His eyes narrowed and his next statement rendered me speechless._

_"You're the daughter of Minerva 'Athena' Gnosi."_

"How the hell do you know that?" she asked, anger and confusion swimming in her oh so familiar gray eyes. God. I hate those eyes. They reminded me of that untrustworthy, back-stabbing, no good – I blinked. I thought I had come to terms with Athena but apparently, I haven't. I was about to make up some stupid excuse when Grover interrupted me.

"Oh! You're that girl that used to be around Chiron all the time!" he exclaimed. Nico and Thalia suddenly gasped in recognition. I vaguely remembered them talking about a blonde girl but I can't quite remember the name.

"Annie!" Thalia yelled causing everyone to look over at us. She just waved their stares off and continued, "It is you! I can't believe it! It's been so long! I can't believe I didn't recognize you before!" Annabeth's eyebrows just furrowed.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't remem-" she started to say but was interrupted by Nico.

"Don't you remember Chiron? We were friends then. You were already skipping some of the meetings when Percy started to go, but he was there, too." He explained. I frowned and struggled to remember but I don't recall any Annabeths or Annies.

"Oh. I remember Chiron, but I don't remember any of the kids. I remember him trying to assign our friends, though which resulted to a fist fight between two kids. I can't remember details but I can remember little fists flying towards each other and lame insults thrown around." She reminisced. I frowned but I can't remember what she's saying. Curse my ADHD and my inability to pay attention to details.

"Yeah. Then Chiron stopped us by yelling at us. God, he was like a strict father." Thalia supplied. We all nodded our heads in agreement. Chiron was very fatherly. Note the word was.

"Do you guys know where he is now?" she asked looking around at us. Everybody shook their heads sadly, but I hesitated and this didn't escape the daughter of Athena. "Percy?" she asked, causing me to freeze. I looked at her cautiously and was about to lie that no, I don't know where he is but looking at the hopeful expressions on everyone's faces made my resolve shake. I settled with saying,

"No, I don't know exactly where he is as of now." Technically it was true. I don't know where he is exactly. I caught a glimpse of Travis' frowning face as I said that and I turned my head away ashamed that I was _this_ close to revealing Chiron's secret.

"But, you know where he is? The general area?" she pressed. I gazed at her and I realized I might as well have fun with it, besides it might distract them. My cautious look turned into a mischievous one.

"Yeah." I said smirking and, from my peripheral vision, saw Travis looking at me with a horrified expression mingled with curiosity about what I was about to do.

"Where is he?" She asked eagerly. Everyone was now looking at me, interested, especially Calypso. Wonder what's up with that? I shrugged it off and started to hum. Suddenly, my upper arm was hit by a red-faced Thalia and let me tell you, Thalia is _strong_.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"You knew where he is all these years and you don't tell us?" she screamed. Now, everyone in the gym is staring at us, excited to hear a bit of gossip that they can spread around. Nico looked at all of them coldly before they turned back to whatever they were doing before but I'm sure they're still eavesdropping. "Where the hell is he, kelp head?" she glared at me and I glared right back. She didn't back down but I could see a bit of fear in her eyes. I smirked.

"Somewhere on earth," I said still smirking. I can see Travis hiding a smirk; he was succeeding but just barely.

"Give me a straight answer, kelp head. Or you're going to be unconscious for the rest of the period." She threatened. I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I don't know where he is, but I do know that he is alive." I answered with complete confidence. "He can't be dead. He just can't." I continued in a small voice for an added effect. Thalia's eyes immediately softened but Travis rolled his and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Of course, he's not Perce. I'm sure he's fine. He's probably somewhere relaxing or reading being happy that he's away from the hospital. You know how much he hated being in there." Juniper comforted.

"I know. It's just that, I miss him." I said. Travis looked at me in sympathy understanding what I meant. Everybody patted me in the back and I just gave them a timid smile in return.

"You're the kid that told Mr. Brunner that Chiron was crazy." Annabeth suddenly said. My eyes zeroed in on her and immediately narrowed when I heard the accusation in her voice.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Mr. Brunner told me." She said. That accusation was still in her voice. "You're the one who had him instituted."

"Are you accusing me of something?" I demanded, my anger swelling. How could this girl accuse me of this? Who gave her the right?

"I-I, no, I, uh, I," she stammered before something in her eyes lit up. I could see something in her eyes that made my glare waver. "You ruined his life. He was perfectly fine with how he is. How could you have him instituted? If you're cousins say the truth about you being his student, you would know how much he valued his freedom. He loved it. He talked about it like it was his whole life. And you took that away from him." I heard the others gasp at her words, their eyes growing wide. My eyes burned with fury and I momentarily forgot that I had the ability to fatally hurt her in a second. I guess Travis saw that because his eyes flashed, reminding me about where I was. I closed my eyes but it didn't help my anger.

"Percy, she doesn't know what she's saying she just found out that Chiron's gone and she-" I cut Nico off with a glare before turning back to Annabeth who was still glaring at me but I could see her slowly cowering to my intense glare.

"I _helped_ Chiron. It actually worked. He stopped being crazy. He stopped all the monster talk. Do you think I wanted him there? Do you think I wanted him to be miserable? Do you think I wanted him to be stuck in a place he hated after everything he taught me, after everything he's done for me? I missed half of my sophomore year looking for him after he disappeared!" I exploded; mad at her for accusing me of ruining my father-figure's life. "He was as much of a father to me as he was with you. He taught me everything I need to survive, to live. He taught me how to believe in myself and in others. He taught me how to be free. How could you accuse me of not caring for a man that taught me that? You don't even know me." I glared at her some more but when I saw my other friends eyes, I immediately felt guilty. Their eyes shone with fear and I mentally recoiled. I caused that fear. They haven't seen me like this ever. The only ones who has ever seen me like this were my own cousins and Travis. I abruptly stood up and practically sprinted out the doors.

* * *

After his little speech, Percy seemed to be in turmoil before he abruptly stood up and all but ran for the doors. I just stared at him in shock. I was still angry at him but I couldn't help but fear those sea green eyes that seemed to change to different shades with his emotion. I closed my eyes trying to reason with myself that I was right and he was wrong. Keyword being tried. I could't help but feel a little bit guilty about accusing him but what was I supposed to do? I didn't know that. All i knew was that he was the cause of why Chiron was gone. But then again, you're the reason he went crazy in the first place, a small voice in the back of my head said. I groaned and buried my face in my hands sinking down to sit on the bleachers. I vaguely heard Travis saying something about following Percy before he convinces himself to dig in the school properties to make himself a pool. I ignored him and thought for a few minutes before I convinced myself that I should run after him. As I stood up, to follow Travis, a hand grasped my wrist and pulled me back down. I looked at who pulled me down and I saw Juniper shaking her head.

"Don't follow him. You don't want to talk to him when he's angry. He doesn't listen to reason when he's mad. Travis will be the only one who will be able to get through to him right now." Calypso said.

"Yeah. He's like the hulk, except for the whole turning into a big, green monster part." Grover said. He yelped in pain when Juniper hit him on the head.

"Why is Travis the one talking to Percy? Shouldn't one of you talk to him?" Will asked gesturing between Nico and Thalia. I nodded at his question, about to ask them myself.

"Travis... understands. He knows how to handle Percy when he's mad. He's been there before, I guess. Besides, Travis can probably fight him if it comes to that." Grover explained.

Thalia suddenly looked at me. She had this look like she doesn't know what she thinks of me, like a calculating look and I vaguely wondered if this is how people feel whenever I stare at them like that.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked them quietly. Thalia yelled at her own cousin for withholding information and I'm positive that a stranger, well maybe not, like me would be no better. I just accused one of their best friends as if I have the right to.

"I don't know. I guess I am. You did just accuse my cousin that he ruined the life of his mentor when you have no idea how blindingly loyal that boy is." Thalia reassured me. Is it considered reassuring if a person says she's mad at you? Whatever. I lowered my head, ashamed. "But, I admire your passion. It's not often that people do what you just did." I frowned. Of course. People don't just go around accusing people. "I mean, stand up in what you believe in even if it is completely and utterly wrong, you know what you believe in. It's admirable. But, don't think I'm gonna make things easy for you. You're gonna have to go through a lot to actually gain our trust. Especially Percy's." she gave me a small, reassuring smile but I knew that it was true that I would have to gain their trust.

I looked at the others silently asking if they were mad at me too. Nico looked away, a clear sign that he was mad at me. I sighed and looked at the others. Calypso just smiled reassuringly at me and I smiled a small smile in return. Grover and Juniper looked at each other and kind of smiled at me. I sent them a smile too.

"I haven't seen Percy that mad. Ever. It was scary." Grover suddenly said. I silently agreed and shuddered at the memory of his sea green eyes turning to a dark shade of green when they glared at me.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him this mad since Thes-" Thalia started but immediately cut herself off, looking at me, her eyes growing wide. "Oh, god. That's why." I scrunched my eyebrows, confused. Nico seemed to be confused himself but when Thalia looked at him and mouthed a word, his eyes grew wide and he cursed. For once, it seems everyone but Nico and Thalia have no idea what they were talking about. I was about to press them for details when Nico once again interrupted me. They sure like interrupting people.

"Don't ask. It has something to do with Percy and if you're going to find out, you'll have to ask him yourself. He'll chop us to pieces if we tell you." He explained coldly but continued when I didn't look alarmed enough. "Oh, he is capable of doing that. He's trained with Chiron and he is a great at sword fighting. He is deadly, seriously. He can probably become an assassin if he wants to. He once beat up a senior when we were in sophomore for talking about Bi- someone in a wrong way." He stopped talking and looked away. Thalia looked at him and shook her head. She whispered something to him and he forced a smile before standing up and announcing that he'll go for a walk before throwing a glare at my direction and walking away.

"Sorry about Nico." Thalia said. "Percy is like his big brother. We're the same age but Nico is the youngest and he and Percy has known each other longer than I've known them." she explained. I nodded, knowing that I would hate whoever does something wrong to my brothers, no matter how annoying they are.

"I think Percy likes you." Grover blurted out dissipating the somber mood immediately. Then he covered his mouth as if he didn't want that to come out. His eyes were wide again and he let out a nervous laugh that sounded more like a bleat from a goat.

"The guy just yelled at me and I just accused him falsely. I doubt he likes me." I answered rolling my eyes.

"Oh, he likes you. Otherwise, he wouldn't have left willingly. We would have to force him and you would at least have a bruise or two. Plus, he swears like a sailor when he's mad. The fact that he didn't is pretty impressive." Thalia said, smirking.

"Uhm, guys? You know his girlfriend is right here, right?" I said pointing at Calypso who just laughed.

"It's fine, Annabeth. I don't think they mean to offend me." Calypso said, smiling. Something was in her eyes but I couldn't tell what it was.

"You must be the best girlfriend in the world to put up with that." I commented then I blushed realizing what I said. "Well, with a face and body like that, who wouldn't, right?" I babbled nervously then blushed brighter when I realized what I said again. I buried my face in my hands while the others laughed. "I'm so sorry, Calypso."

"It's fine, Annabeth. Every girl here admits he's pretty hot. Even Thalia does." She said. I looked at Thalia questioningly. She shook her head fiercly.

"I do not. It's just... wrong to think Percy as-" she fake gagged before continuing "-hot" We just laughed at that and continued to talk lightly for the rest of the period but you can feel the hidden tension in the air and I can't help but be worried about Percy Jackson.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys! Soo, what do you think? Was Percy's reaction a bit too much? Sorry. :))

Next up is Travis talking to Percy and their secret will be revealed so stay tuned! :D I promise to update as early as I can.

So, there. I edited it because it sucked. I like this one much better if you agree, say so in a review! :) Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: EVERYBODY PLEASE READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! I MADE SOME CHANGES SINCE I REALIZED JUST HOW EPICALLY CATASTROPHIC THAT WAS SO PLEASE READ THAT. PLEEEAAASSEEE. Unless you have just started reading this as in from chapter 1 today then by all means, go ahead. But if you're subscribed, read the previous one first. :) Thank you.

I really do hate typing in all caps but that was the only way to get everyone's attention

Hello! I'm sorry this took so long but classes just started so I was busy and blah blah blah. Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed! :D They made me happy.

WARNING: OOC-ness about to come. If you don't like it, please don't say so anymore. I just really wanted to post a chapter. I might revise it later on or something, but please, don't tell me it sucks. I know it does already. :)

**MIGHTY RULER OF GUMMY BEARS**: Good day, your highness. *bow* :)) Anyway, yes. I agree that she does seem like that kind of person, but, I think she will be stubborn enough to stand there all day arguing about something she is passionate about, in this case Chiron. She knew him for a short time (in this universe), yes. But, she was the only father figure she recognized at the time and I believe that the people who took care of us as children will be ingrained in our brain. It's just my opinion though. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks for voicing this out, too. :)

**Crazy Otaku Fangirl**: Hey. :D Yeah. The whole Chiron thing must seem to be totally blown out of proportion but, this is the only thing that links Percy and Annabeth's past. They have to have something to talk about otherwise this would turn into a totally cliché story of how Annabeth thinks Percy is so annoying but totally handsome and vice versa then they somehow become friends or partners then they suddenly become close because of this weird connection thingy then there's a fight, they make up then they're together after an emotional confession. Yeah. I think I have the first 2 things down, but I swear there will be no magical connection thingy. Percy just really hates Annabeth's mum and stuff. So yeah. Thank you for the support. :D And I totally understand. :) You've been here the longest so I would really love it if you would stick till the end. :D Percabeth's not coming for a long time I'm afraid. Calypso has to be removed from the equation first. I mean totally removed. Not dead though. Again, that will be cliché. Thanks for the review! :D

**arissaprincess321:** Okay then, whatever floats your boat. :)) Yes. Percy is very hot. I mean, who wouldn't be after training for 4 years right? And I totally agree. When my friends and I saw the cover we were all freaked out. :)) Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Mr. High-and-Almighty**: Hmm. That's surprising. Sorry. Stereotypical of me, I know. Yes. I believe every author whose story you've reviewed on knows that you simply must exemplify your intellect. But, you do a very fine job in doing it so, good job and all that. Thank you for that. :) Well, the whole reason that I don't put that is I try to train myself to write the chapter as close to a book as I can. I have broken that loads of times but, you just don't see authors writing 'Percy POV' or 'Annabeth POV'. So, I'll just make a visible break when I switch point of views. Okay? :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own PJO.

* * *

Again, please read the previous chapter first because there are some major changes made in it. Expect this to happen a lot so I suggest whenever there's something written in all caps at the start of the chapter, please read it.

* * *

My mind was racing, trying to figure out what just occurred in our shabby little gym. I have never been this angry in my whole life. Not after Theseus, not after my dead brother. I felt my pace slowing to a stop in front of my locker, on the other side of the building from the gym. I didn't even realize I was going in this direction until I recognized the ugly metallic grey color and the small, unnoticeable dent on my locker door. I stared at it for a minute or two before punching it repeatedly until the small, unnoticeable dent became much more noticeable. I kept punching until I heard someone calling me. I stopped, my right fist throbbing slightly as it hang awkwardly at my side.

"You're lucky nobody heard you abusing that poor defenseless locker."

"Leave me alone, Travis." I said my fists still tightly clenched.

"Like that'll happen." Travis snorted. He grabbed my hand and inspected it. "You have to treat this right now." I shrugged and ripped my hand away from him.

I slid down against the row of lockers and sat on the floor. Travis rolled his eyes and opened my locker. How he knew the combination, I didn't know nor did I want to find out. He rummaged for a minute or two before stopping.

"Why do you not have a first-aid kit in your locker?" he demanded. Again, I just shrugged causing him to sigh, irritated. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me up before dragging me to another locker down the hall. I didn't care enough to see whose locker it was. I sat down like I did before while he rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. With a small exclamation, he brought out a small black bag that had pink hearts as a design.

"Whose is that?" I asked looking at the small pink hearts.

He smirked a little before replying, "Fred's." I snorted while he took out the necessary things to take care of my hands. Before he could do anything though, I snatched them away and did it myself.

"I'm not a baby, Travis. I can take care of myself." I mumbled while putting ointment on the scratches caused by the rough surface of the locker. I curled my fingers and noticed that my left pinkie was a little out of place. I pressed on the knuckle and hissed in pain. Yup, it's broken. I searched for some medical tape and wrapped my ring and small finger together, avoiding the joints. I carefully curled it again. It wasn't too stiff, but it hurt.

"How hard did you hit that locker door?" Travis asked when he saw my broken knuckle. I offered him a small sheepish smile and he rolled his eyes, gesturing for me to follow him. We walked out heading for the oak tree where he started removing his shoes and socks.

"So…" I said awkwardly leaning against the tree trunk.

"Gee, you made it so much more comfortable, Perce." He said sarcastically, straightening up. I just rolled my eyes and watched as he climbed the tree and sat at one of the thicker branches. I was amazed at how agile he can be. Then again, he had to be for the job we had. We rested in a somewhat comfortable silence before Travis asked, "What happened in there?"

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I gazed at Travis's discarded converse before answering quietly, "I don't really know. I haven't been that mad at anyone since my brother… you know." We sat in silence before he interrupted it.

"You know, I never did know how Chiron started it all. I mean, I know your dad and uncles helped but I never knew the whole story."

"It's pretty vague, even to me. I don't remember much. I just remember flashes of some things." I warned, looking up at him.

"We've got time." He grinned. "Come on up. It's a pretty nice view." I rolled my eyes but did as he asked. I removed my shoes and climbed until I was in a branch that was slightly level with his. I let myself get comfortable before sighing.

"You really want to know?" I asked glancing at him, willing him to say no. I sighed again when all he did was nod. "Well, you know about his time going in and out of the hospital right? And when he suddenly 'disappeared'?" I made quotation marks in the air when I said disappeared. He nodded. "Well, there were a couple of things that I didn't tell you or anyone else. I do mean no one else, not even Mr. Brunner." Travis raised his eyebrows at that. I sighed and looked out to the horizon where I could see smog coming out of the distant city. I suddenly found myself two or three years earlier in a sterile white room. The set up was what you would usually see in a hospital room, a bed, a chair, an IV and a couch. Chiron was by the window, looking straight at me.

"_Percy. I can explain." He was sickly thin and pale. His bones prominent against his once tanned skin. I was frozen by the door, expecting dull brown eyes to be looking straight into my sea green ones as they always do when I visited. Instead, I was met with fierce and determined eyes, alert and bright. It wasn't the same as his kind and wise ones but I would take it._

"_What are you doing, Chiron?"_

"_Perseus, you have to promise me not to tell anybody. Not until the time is right." I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me, "You will know when. I must go. I must escape this place. You will know where to find me. I know it."_

"_Wait, Chiron, what are you talking about? What do you mean you have to escape?" I asked. I was panicking. What does he mean? He can't! He's on the mend!_

"_Percy. Relax. I will be fine. I know that you will find me. I believe in you. You will know in time why I have to do this. Please. Don't tell anyone." Chiron tried to soothe me but it wasn't working. I felt tears gathering in my eyes, threatening to spill over. "Percy. Know that – Percy – look at me. I do not blame you for putting me through this. I don't. I accept that you were scared of my actions and you're only looking out for me. But I need to be free. Demons are not the only monsters out there, Perseus. You must know that." With one last burning look into my eyes, he opened the window and stepped onto the ledge, making his way out slowly. I wanted to run after him, to bring him back. But I know I couldn't. I was the one who made him do this. I was the one who drove him to the extreme. It's only right that I let him go. _

_I ran to the window and watched as he climbed down from the fire escape and climbed into a blue car. _

"I didn't realize until a year later that the car was my father's and that he and my uncles helped Chiron escape. After that at every chance I got, I tried to run away to look for Chiron but dad keeps on finding me before I could even get out of the city. I remember letters being written, explanations, even arguments, but I can't remember what it's about. I confronted them about it and they told me about _Angelo__í Fylakes – _which vaguely translates to Guardian Angels – and they invited me to join. And here we are now. You and I, top agents and assassins under the cover of the night." I finished. Travis was quiet for a while, mulling over everything I said.

"You make it sound like we're Batman or something." He said. I looked at him weirdly before remembering that he also had ADHD.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm so sorry if that sucked I'm just not in the mood to write at all. I'm sorry that it was short, too. I mean, I'm still absolutely intent on finishing this without making it crappy (sorry for my language), but it is to be expected that there will be very crappy chapters such as this one. So, sorry again.

For those who do NOT live in the Philippines, we start school in June and end it in March. So, when you start your vacation, Filipino relatives tend to go back here, Filipino students start to get all worked up, and Filipino authors start updating less and less. That's why I apologize in advance for the ginormous gaps between chapters and the low quality of it since I will be starting my senior year which means I will be applying for various colleges and universities. So, yeah. ANYWAY, just pray that the next chapter will not take too long to write and that I'll have time in between school, glee, kumon, and entrance exams.


End file.
